Saturday Mornings
by Sobeys
Summary: It had become a ritual to spend Saturday mornings in their PJs, eating pancakes and watching cartoons as a family. Oneshot. Misa


The sunlight streaming in through the window warmed Michael's back as he stirred from his slumber. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to see a bundle of red locks spread out across the pillow next to his, the rest of his wife hidden beneath the duvet. He could feel her body pressed against his side, her bare arm stretched across his back. He smiled. There really was nothing better than waking up next to the person you love.

Lifting the duvet a little bit to reveal Sara's face, he watched as the brightness caused her to stir. She lifted her arm from his back, bringing it up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and then looked up at her husband's smiling face.

"Good morning," he murmured, leaning down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Morning," Sara replied, when they broke apart. She lazily caressed the back of his neck, causing his spine to tingle. He buried his head into her neck, relishing the feeling, and she ran her fingers over his head, causing him to moan in pleasure. He kissed her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin and her fingers stopped their caress, holding his head in place as he continued.

"Don't start something that you can't finish," she warned, moaning at the sensation.

"Who says I won't be able to finish?" Michael replied, lifting his head to look at her, noticing that her eyes looked a few shades lighter in the reflection of the sunlight.

Sara looked over at the clock. "Wait for it..."

Approximately 10 seconds later, the sound of whimpers could be heard through the baby monitor on Sara's night table. Giving her husband a look that clearly said _I told you so_ and a peck on the lips, she threw the duvet off of herself and got up, wearing a tank top and a pair of Michael's shorts that ended just above her knees.

"Sara?" Michael called, and she turned around, looking at him expectantly. "Pancakes?"

She smiled, "Yes, please."

Michael stretched once more before getting out of bed. He quickly folded the duvet and fixed the bed sheets, and then proceeded to the bathroom to wash up. Not bothering with a shirt, Michael went down to the kitchen in just a pair of shorts and turned on the coffeemaker before starting on the pancake batter.

Sara came in about 10 minutes later, carrying their six-month-old son, Jason in her arms.

"Good morning, buddy," Michael said, beaming at his son as he picked him up into his arms. With his free hand, he slid a mug of coffee across the counter to Sara, who smiled gratefully as she took a sip. "Chocolate chip or blueberry?"

"Blueberry," Sara replied, going past her husband to the refrigerator and taking out the blueberries. She tossed a handful into the mix and then poured some onto the heated frying pan. Michael took their smiling baby to his high chair, taking the jar of baby food from Sara's outstretched hand as she flipped the pancake with her other hand.

"Mmmm, mashed peas," Michael said, smiling at his son. He proceeded to make airplane noises, trying to feed the giggling infant, who only seemed to want to spit out whatever he took in.

"Switch?" Sara asked, watching the exchange with a grin.

"Yes, please," Michael replied, trading the baby food for the spatula.

Sara continued from where her husband had left off, feeding Jason the rest of his mashed peas with a little more luck. Michael finished flipping the last of the pancakes and stacked them onto two plates, carrying them to the table. "Breakfast is served."

"Smells delicious," Sara said, smiling and wiping their son's face and hands. She put some blocks in front of him and then sat down to eat, watching him play.

They ate their pancakes and sipped their coffee, and when they finished, they sat down on the couch, Michael's arm around Sara's shoulder and Jason in his lap. The three of them spent the morning watching cartoons. With both Michael and Sara off from work on Saturdays, it had become a ritual to spend the morning in their PJs, eating pancakes and watching cartoons as a family. And it was the one thing that they looked forward to most every week.


End file.
